


Все, о чем мы молчим

by Jay_999



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2012 season, Angry Sex, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_999/pseuds/Jay_999
Summary: Когда Дженсон злился





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the words we hold back](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/255347) by Sandrine. 



> Пост-Хоккенхайм 2012, где на последних кругах Феттель жестко обошел Баттона в борьбе за второе место. Результат все могли наблюдать на [подиуме](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RajyiZc4LXg)  
> Переведено на [рпф файтинг](http://rpffighting.diary.ru/p181197336.htm)

Себастьяну понадобилось время, чтобы понять, за что Дженсон на него злился.

Его оправдывало то, что Дженсон злился не так, как все нормальные люди. Изменение в настроении было незаметным, почти неуловимым. Когда Себастьян злился, он обычно срывался на ком-нибудь, ходил раздраженный и свирепый. Марк же, когда злился, бросал такой уничижительный взгляд, что хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, и в каждом слове становился отчетливо слышен едкий сарказм.

Дженсон был другим. Когда он злился, то становился непривычно тихим, искренняя улыбка превращалась в натянутую, черты лица как будто заострялись, а в теле чувствовалось напряжение. Можно было бы сказать, что он просто расстроен третьим местом, если бы после гонки он так явно не избегал взгляда Себастьяна, говорил неохотно и не держался от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Когда Себастьян наконец понял в чем загвоздка, было уже слишком поздно – они стояли на подиуме и Ники-чертов-Лауда вытаскивал их конфликт наружу и указывал на злость Дженсона ему и тридцати миллионам зрителей.

Это был типичный пример, почему не стоило дружить с другими гонщиками, почему, например, Фернандо всегда был мил и общителен в течение уикенда, с ним можно было зависнуть во время тестов или официальных мероприятий, но он никогда не веселился с кем-либо из своих соперников во время гоночного уикенда, что бы не начинать думать о дерьме вроде «почему Дженсон злится». Никто не должен переходить границы. Себастьяна не должно было волновать, что Дженсон злился на него из-за того, что произошло на трассе, потому что очки в чемпионате - важнее, чем какие бы то ни было чувства к сопернику. Но его это волновало, радость от занятого второго места в домашнем гран-при начала отдавать кислятиной во рту, и восторга от подиума как ни бывало, хоть Себастьян и пытался улыбаться, выливая шампанское на Дженсона.

Сразу после подиума всех закрутило в водоворот пресс-конференций, интервью и командных дебрифингов и поговорить с Дженсоном с глазу на глаз не было никакого шанса. 

Себастьян ехал в аэропорт, когда узнал о наказании. Кристиан позвонил ему, чтобы сообщить новость, он проклинал стюардов и уверял, что тот всё сделал верно, вне зависимости от того, что думало «ФИА». Себастьян чувствовал злость, усталость и разочарование, казалось, что весь мир был настроен против него.

Он хотел отправить Дженсону сообщение, что-то в роде язвительного «Поздравляю, похоже, восемнадцать очков остались за тобой», чтобы показать свое справедливое возмущение всей ситуацией, но как только он открыл окно нового сообщения, охранник на таможенном контроле попросил его положить телефон на стол. Он выключил его и не включал до того, как добрался до дома, а потом понял, что слишком устал, и жалкие СМС не казались уже какой бы то ни было хорошей идеей. 

 

В кои-то веки в понедельник наступил выходной, у Себастьяна ничего не было запланировано. Он выспался, читал утренние газеты, пока пил кофе, и радовался, когда очередной журналист выражал свое согласие с тем, что наказание было ошибкой «ФИА». Телефон зазвонил еще до того, как он успел выпить вторую чашку c кофе, Себастьян, решив, что это кто-то из команды, ответил, не глядя на дисплей.

Вместо Кристиана или Рокки на другом конце был Дженсон, который, судя по голосу, был в хорошем расположении духа.

\- Привет, как дела?

Никакого «прощупывания почвы», никаких вторых смыслов.

Вне зависимости от того, насколько Дженсон сильно обижался, он всегда быстро забывал обо всём. Себастьян вспомнил как в две тысячи десятом, когда от их отношений с Марком можно было зарядить целую электростанцию, и эта напряженность тянулась до конца сезона, Дженсон смотрел на них и качал головой со словами:

\- Парни, вы всё еще не разговариваете? 

Себастьян настаивал на том, что они разговаривают, но Дженсон закатывал глаза:

\- Не думаю, что «как дела» - «отлично» считается разговором, приятель.

В отличие от него, Дженсон забывал, почему он злился уже через пять минут или восемь часов максимум, не более.

Себастьян предполагал, что даже этот звонок был своего рода уступкой, поскольку Дженсон знал, что немец не так хорош в «отпускании ситуации» как он сам. Если бы всё зависело от Дженсона, они бы просто встретились в паддоке в Венгрии в четверг и всё было как раньше, словно ничего не произошло.

Даже сейчас Себастьяну казалось, что он должен оправдываться и просить прощения, и его это бесило. Бесила эта гребанная защитная реакция, которая заняла место уверенности в своей правоте, бесило то, что Дженсон вызывал это чувство, даже не подозревая об этом.

\- Послушай, я действительно старался всего лишь избежать аварии.

Он знал, что ошибкой было начинать разговор так, но слова вылетели быстрее, чем он успел подумать.

\- Ты действительно хочешь поговорить об этом? – голос Баттона прозвучал немного жестче, чем раньше.

Себастьян не хотел. Не было смысла. Дженсон бы начал спорить, сказал, что если бы тот хотел избежать аварии и не мог при этом остаться на трассе, то он должен был пропустить его. Себастьян бы ответил, что это Дженсон должен был сместиться вглубь трассы. Частично оба были правы, и ничего с этим нельзя было поделать. Такое случается в гонках, и не было никакого смысла спорить об этом.

\- Нет, не очень.

\- Как долго ты планируешь находиться в состоянии обиженного и оскорбленного? 

Это прозвучало раздраженно и вымучено, слова «не знаю, почему общаюсь с тобой» хоть и не прозвучали, но были отчетливо слышны в голосе Дженсона, и Себастьян не смог сдержать смех.

\- Да пошел ты, - сказал без обиды. – Я не такой. Я в порядке. Мы в порядке.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Дженсон и тут же пустился в рассказ о том, как задержали его рейс, о пиар-мероприятии, на которое Джулс умоляла его пойти, и о том, как Льюис был совершенно невыносим весь уикенд и надо бы придумать, как сделать так, чтобы он перестал фотографировать всех в неловкие моменты.

Себастьян откинулся в кресле, и позволил голосу Дженсона захватить его, и, поймав себя на том, что улыбается, понял - не в первый раз, - что подпустил Дженсона непозволительно близко.

 

Шел только первый день гран-при Венгрии, а Себастьян с трудом протискивался к паддоку сквозь толпу фанатов и журналистов, когда Дженсон схватил его и толкнул в сторону моторхоума «Ред Булла».

Забыв, что Дженсон больше не злился на него, Себ начал думать о том, почему Дженсон так напряжен и молчалив, как вдруг почувствовал толчок и оказался впечатанными в стену моторхоума. Дженсон жадно впился губами в его рот. Себастьян инстинктивно ответил, а затем перехватил инициативу, потому что, чёрт возьми, как же он хотел этого всю неделю.

Дженсон продолжал целовать и спускаться ниже, мягкими губами по щетине, всасывая кожу на шее. Себастьян знал, что останется чертов засос, который будет видно даже сквозь защитное термобелье завтра, и он должен был оттолкнуть Дженсона, прекратить все это, но он был не в силах. Ему хотелось, чтобы британец оставил знак своей одержимости.

Он начал расстегивать джинсы Дженсона, борясь с ремнем и пуговицами. Прошла вечность, когда он дернул замок, и, слава богу, Дженсон был лучше него в том, чтобы делать несколько дел одновременно: он успел стащить с Себастьяна футболку и расстегнул джинсы, которые упали на пол, и при этом не отрывался от его шеи. Себ начал задыхаться и запустил пальцы в волосы Дженсона, оттягивая назад.

Последняя преграда – боксеры, и когда и они оказались на полу, Себастьян прижался сильнее, кожа к коже, он почувствовал член Дженсона на своём. Идеально. Сознание улетучилось и хотелось оказаться ещё ближе, хотелось обвить любовника ногами и просить, чтобы он вошёл в него, чтобы не было ничего, кроме них, но спущенные джинсы сковывали. 

Он всхлипнул, и Дженсон, обхватив оба члена, начал двигать рукой вверх и вниз. Быстро и невпопад, и когда Себастьян готов был кончить, он потянулся к Дженсону и поцеловал его, впиваясь губами, лишь для того, чтобы не закричать. 

Они отошли друг от друга, глубоко дыша. 

Дженсон выглядел опустошенным, когда натянул джинсы. На рубашке Себастьяна было белое пятно, его или Дженсона, кто знает, но оно отчетливо выделялось на темно-синей ткани. Себастьян благодарил бога, что он в моторхоуме, где была запасная футболка, потому что ему не придется разгуливать в этой по паддоку. Через секунду он планировал пойти и найти новую, но сейчас всё, что он мог сделать – опереться на стену, не обращая внимания, что голый, и пытаться восстановить дыхание.

Одевшись и выглядя чуть менее взъерошено, чем несколько минут назад, Дженсон приблизился к Себу снова и накрыл его губы своими. Поцелуй получился медленным, проникновенным, без какой-либо спешки. 

Баттон хмыкнул. 

\- Мы вроде как забыли сделать это в прошлое воскресенье. Ждал этого всю неделю. 

Себастьян собирался ответить, что вообще-то это была полностью вина Дженсона, потому что он был единственным, с кем не поговорил после гонки, но тут неожиданно открылась дверь и вошёл Марк Уэббер. Он не сразу их заметил, и в эти несчастные секунды Себ яростно пытался придумать план отступления. Было слишком поздно. Увидев их, Марк встал как вкопанный. 

Он закатил глаза. 

\- Блядь, вы издеваетесь? Снимите номер. 

Себастьян покраснел, он судорожно пытался найти уместные слова, но в голове было только «это не то, что ты подумал». Он никогда не мог представить, что Марк увидит его без штанов и в футболке, испачканной спермой. Дженсона похоже ситуация нисколько не беспокоила. Он просто указал Марку на дверь. Тот покачал головой, ударил Дженсона по голове полу-раздраженно, полу-любя, и от этого жеста, от того, как по-дружески это было, Себастьяна заколола ревность. Дженсона и Марк, пожалуй, никогда не позволят, чтобы какая-либо ситуация на трассе повлияла на их дружбу. С другой стороны, Дженсон не занимался сексом в моторхоуме с Марком, по крайней мере, насколько Себастьяну было известно, так что в итоге, может, он оставался с большим выигрышем.

Когда Марк исчез из поля зрения, Дженсон притянул его и поцеловал. 

Блядь, что творилось у него в голове? Марк был в десять шагах от них!

Он оттолкнул Дженсона и натянул джинсы, пытаясь игнорировать ухмылку на лице Дженсона и то, как она действовала на немца, то, как предательски реагировал член, и как ужасно хотелось сказать то, о чем он сразу бы пожалел.

Но часть, не самую жалкую, он всё же произнес.

\- Ненавижу ссориться с тобой.

Дженсон улыбнулся тепло, как он умеет. 

\- Знаю, Себ. Но мне нравится мириться.

Он подмигнул и выскочил из трейлера до того, как Себастьян нашёлся, что ответить. Ему понадобилось время, чтобы понять по намёку британца, что за этим стояли фразы «Да, мне тоже» и «не волнуйся, у нас всё будет отлично». 

Что ж, похоже, он начал немного понимать Дженсона.


End file.
